Whips and Chains are Enjoyable but Candle Wax Turns me on Baby!
by BlackroseGUMI
Summary: Trinity Universe Tsubaki x Miyu fanfic. Ummmmm...This might scar you...Sorry about that


A/N Hey everyone this is my fourth fanfic and I just wanted to say this was my friends idea. Credit goes to my friend the Demon Dog King Kai for helping me create this. WARNING this fanfic is really dirty and medieval torture devises are used in this fic IT MIGHT SCAR YOU! ~enjoy~

"~Miyu~" Tsubaki called out

"Yes Miss Tsubaki?" Miyu asked.

"Do you mind coming to help me clean up in the basement?" Tsubaki asked sexually.

Sure.."

Tsubaki lead Miyu down into the dark basement. Tsubaki shut the door behind them.

"Hahahaha...I have you right where I want you now." Tsubaki mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something Miss Tsubaki?" Miyu wondered.

"No, nothing!" Tsubaki replied in haste.

When they walked around the corner of the basement Miyu was shocked, her eyes popping out. She say tables with hand cuffs and...and is that a torture device!?

"~Miyu, are you ready for a spanking~" Tsubaki said holding a whip.

"H-H-HAI!" Miyu replied getting hot just from the whip.

"NOW BEND OVER!" Tsubaki commanded.

Miyu did as Tsubaki commanded.

"NOW TAKE YOUR PANTS AND UDERWEAR OFF!"

"~Yes Miss Tsubaki~"

Miyu was now bent over with her bare ass exposed.

"TAKE THIS!" Tsubaki yelled as she spanked Miyu hard with her whip.

"AHHHH...YES...HARDER!" Miyu yelled enjoying the pain being inflicted on her.

Tsubaki whipped her over and over.

"AHHHHH...TSUBAKIIIII!" Miyu yelled cumming, due to the overwhelming pain.

"Naughty girl...Who said you could cum? I think you need to be punished more." Tsubaki said .

"YES...AND THIS CANDLE WAX REALLY TURNS ME ON!" Miyu shouted staring at the lit candle dripping.

"Hmmm? Come here Miyu." Tsubaki said motioning her way. Miyu walked closer to Miyu but when she got close...

"AHHHHH...YES...IT HURTS! Tsubaki shoved to fingers into Miyu hard. She pushed harder and harder and caused Miyu to gush out blood from her unknown area. Miyu came again.

"Mmmmm...I love the taste of blood and cum." Tsubaki said with a smirk on her face licking the blood and cum off her finger tips.

"NOW GET ON THE TABLE AND TAKE YOU'RE TOP OFF!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Hai!" Miyu responded.

Miyu took off her top and lied down on the table. As soon as she was on the table Tsubaki handcuffed Miyu and blindfolded then got on top of Miyu and straddled her waist. She then bit down on Miyu's soft tainted neck.

"OWWW...MORRREEEE!" Miyu screeched.

Tsubaki then bit on her lip hard causing her to gush out even more blood. Miyu looked ecstatic now...and it's all because of that damn candle wax. Tsubaki then shoved her tongue i Miyu's mouth hard. She was ravaging Miyu's Face. She then grabbed a hand full of Miyu's ass and dug her fingernails into her skin.

"AHHHHH...YES BABY!" Miyu screeched arching her back cumming once again.

"Bad girl...I haven't even touched you're pussy yet." Tsubaki said waving a finger a Miyu.

"Miyu, what do you think about my Judas Chair." Tsubaki asked.

"HELL YESSSSS!" Miyu replied.

"Well then...Let's get you tied up."

Tsubaki tied Miyu up, hanging her up from the roof.

"You ready Miyu?" Tsubaki asked.

"Hai!" was all Miyu replied with.

Tsubaki lower Miyu down until Miyu's ass and pussy were jabbed hard into the device.

"YAAAHHHH!...YESSSSS!" Miyu screamed in extacy.

She was bleeding everywhere in her private area.

"HAAAAAAA!" Miyu screeched.

She came once again. Her cum dripped down the device onto the floor mixing with the large amount of blood. Tsubaki decided that was enough of that and untied her.

"NOW LICK IT UP!" Tsubaki demanded pointing to her cum and blood that dripped down onto the didn't reply this time. She started licking it up. Miyu then grabbed her pussy hard and plunged three fingers in. She pumped in and out, over and over. Miyu came again but this time pee gushed out with it. Miyu was too horny that she couldn't take it anymore.

"Bad...Miyu i didn't say you could touch yourself."

"VIOLET! GET DOWN HERE!" Tsubaki yelled.

Violet quickly rushed down to where Tsubaki and Miyu are.

"Yes, Tsubaki?" Violet asked.

"PLEASURE ME NOW! AND YOU WATCH MIYU!"

Violet walked over to Miyu and took Tsubaki's clothes off her her. She then bent down and started licking at Tsubaki.

"Ahhhhhh...Yes...LICK MY PUSSY MORE!" Tsubaki yelled with her pussy twitching.

Miyu then started fingering herself again.

"AHHH..IT FEELS.. SOOO GOOOD!" Miyu cried out.

Then both Tsubaki and Miyu came at the same time.

"You can go now Violet." Tsubaki said in a demanding way.

"~Miyu did you enjoy that?" Tsubaki asked.

"HAI MISS TSUBAKI!" Miyu replied.

-In the lounge room-

"Kanata! Kanata! Are you alright!?" Rizelea yelled.

Kanata Was passed out on the floor with a huge nosebleed.

"Damn...not only Enta and Flonne but Tsubaki and Miyu too..."

"AHHH I'M ALIVE!" Kanata yelled lifting himself up.

"I love living with chicks...Yeah..." Kanata followed.

"RIZ! WHY DON'T YOU GO JOIN THEM!?"

"KANATA NO!" Rizelea screamed furious.

"Okay, I was joking.." Kanata giggled.

For the rest of the night neither Tsubaki or Miyu were seen...

"YESSSS!GIVE ME MOORRRREEEEE!" Miyu yelled.

"Ahhhhh...stop it!" Rizelea yelled crying out.

"Yeah this is the life..." Is all Kanata had to say.


End file.
